


More Than Words

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Baz?” Simon said, surprised as his boyfriend Baz walked into the flower shop he was working at.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my work for the first prompt of the Carry On Countdown 2018! Because it’s 15 minutes into November 25th here in New Zealand, and I wanna get in early.

“Baz?” Simon said, surprised, as his boyfriend Baz walked into the flower shop he was working at. He brushed some clippings from his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leading him to the counter. “What brings you to my place of work?”

“Hmm. Just thought I’d get some flowers for a certain someone.” Baz said, smiling. ”Although, it’s hardly a surprise now. I thought today was your day off?”

“It  _ is,  _ but I got asked to cover a shift and I don’t turn down a bit more money!” Simon said, throwing a thumbs-up as he continued arranging the flowers he was working on when Baz arrived. He finished them quickly and deftly, tying a ribbon neatly around them and placing them to the side. Baz was watching him work, enamoured with how focused he was on making them beautiful. “Do you still want me to sort you some flowers, or…”

“Yeah. Is there a way to say ‘I love you more than words’ in flower?” Simon swatted his arm.

“That’s gay, Baz.” Simon said jokingly.

“Simon, yes, this has been established, but is there? And is it nice-looking?”

Simon took a moment to consider before speaking. “Huh. Daffodils mean something along the lines of ‘you’re the only one’, Forget-me-not is true love, and Primroses are “can’t live without you”. Is that close enough? It’ll be striking.”

“Sounds perfect. That. Yes please.” They stood and chatted about their days, and Simon told Baz about the most intense customer he’d ever seen that had come in today.

“So this guy was like, I’m proposing to my girlfriend in ten minutes and I forgot to get her flowers, what can you do me that will impress a girl for under $10? And we just stood here like,  _ sir, you may have to pay more than that for a stunning bouquet for a proposal,  _ but he insisted so we just put together some roses like ‘what can you do’, and she came into the shop because she wondered what was taking so long, and he proposed right then and there! And she said no! I felt bad for the guy, he looked so sad.” Simon said dramatically as he compiled the flowers and arranged them, also tied tightly in a red ribbon. He handed them to Baz, and as he paid (“sorry, love, my boss will kill me if i give you these for free, no matter how much I want to”), Baz asked Simon what he wanted him to make for dinner.

“I’m happy to order takeout.”

“Yes! Let’s get pizza and watch documentaries and fall asleep on top of each other on the couch. My shift will be over in half an hour.” Simon said excitedly, washing his hands.

“Sounds like a wild Friday night. Looking forward to it.” Baz leaned over the counter to kiss Simon before picking up the bouquet and striding towards the door. “Bye, love, I’ll put these in some water.”

“Love you! See you later!” Baz turned and blew a kiss dramatically as he walked through the door, the bell jingling quietly as it closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good!  
> My tumblr is galaxy-houseplants
> 
> See you tomorrow- I plan on filling out all the prompts, but we’ll see how that goes.


End file.
